


Четвёртый нож

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: «Потом… наши пути разошлись»





	Четвёртый нож

Сиракузы — удивительный город. В нём легко жить принцу и невозможно — честному воришке, который всего лишь хотел срезать кошелёк у зазевавшегося иностранца. Таких в толпе отличить проще простого по растерянному лицу и глупой улыбке. Синбад неторопливо пас одного, расхаживавшего по рынку с пузатым мешком, полным звенящих золотых монет. Ладони потели при мысли, что на эти деньжищи можно будет припеваючи жить целый месяц и ещё отложить немного на форму морского флота. Стоила она чудовищную сумму, какой ни один уважающий себя беспризорник в Сиракузах за всю свою жизнь в руках не держал. Глупо, наверное, мечтать о флоте, когда нет ни денег, ни связей, но Синбад с детства был упрямым малым и не сдавался даже в безвыходных ситуациях.

Он ловко прижался к спине иностранца, когда толпа пришла в движение, срезал кошелёк и почти ускользнул через дворы, но… Ох уже это коварное «но», вечно портит все планы!

— Вор! Держите вора!

Подняли шум совсем не честные граждане: «коллеги» по ремеслу тоже положили глаз на богатую добычу и сильно обиделись, что Синбад оказался быстрее. Перепрыгнув через прилавок с фруктами, Синбад на ходу схватил спелое яблоко и помчался в глубь города. В спину ему неслись возбуждённые и гневные вопли, лязгало оружие. Стража бегала намного медленнее бандитов, так что за куш в конце стремительного марафона претендовало всего лишь трое, не считая самого Синбада. Будь у него право голоса, он бы возмутился, что нападать втроём на одного нечестно и вообще — он первый украл, отстаньте уже, неудачники! Петляя, как перепуганный заяц, Синбад обрушил на преследователей несколько бочек, швырнул им в лица растянутое между домами бельё и нырнул в переулок, откуда можно было попасть прямо ко дворцу. Мальчишкой он часто перелезал через высокую ограду и таскал с королевской кухни безумно вкусные пирожки с яблоками, но со временем лавочку прикрыли и забор поставили ещё выше, чем раньше. Одна надежда на ловкость рук и хорошую скорость, потому что плана получше у Синбада не было.

— Попался! — бандиты встали полукругом и обнажили короткие, но острые ножики. Синбад с наскоку не дотянулся до верха ограды и упал вниз, потеряв драгоценное время.

— Ребята, может, договоримся? — он прижался спиной к холодному камню и поднял руки, давая понять, что безобиден, как младенец. Кинжал за поясом штанов ждал своего часа, хотя Синбад надеялся уболтать дураков и удрать прежде, чем придётся пустить его в ход. Против троих он не выстоит.

— Деньги гони, — буркнул один из бандитов, чьё лицо Синбад однажды в шумной заварушке украсил кривым шрамом. Сам он этого не помнил из-за подлого рома, что туманил разум и отшибал память напрочь, а вот у других участников той битвы с этим делом оказалось получше. Трудно забыть, если каждый день в зеркале такую рожу видишь. Ужас.

— Хотите половину? Две трети? Ну ладно, согласен на честный делёж на четверых, чего не сделаешь ради друзей!

«Друзья» совсем недружелюбно оскалились и ткнули Синбада своими ножиками в разных… интересных местах. Нож у горла особенно волновал воображение, потому что без головы Синбад был уже не таким бесподобным красавчиком.

«Надо было бежать в порт, — тоскливо подумал Синбад, — там свои, не выдали бы… Или на пиратское судно вскочил бы — и был таков, не видать им ни меня, ни денег. Да какого дьявола эта стена так выросла, а?!»

Было обидно и немного грустно. Отдать им деньги — значит потерять остатки уважения, а вступить в бой — лишиться и жизни, и денег. Из двух зол обычно выбирали меньшее, но логика Синбада всегда ходила извилистыми тропами. Он криво ухмыльнулся, дёрнулся в сторону и выхватил кинжал. На шее осталась глубокая царапина, ещё один ножик вспорол единственную приличную рубаху — честно украденную, между прочим! Синбад уклонился от слишком высокого замаха, пригнулся и ткнул ножом почти наугад. Судя по болезненному воплю, попал. Второй бандит был крупнее и толще Синбада раза в два; выйти против такого — всё равно что нырнуть в море с камнем, привязанным к ноге.

— Дружище, яблочко хочешь?

Не ожидавший такого поворота событий бандит отвлёкся на яблоко, полетевшее ему в глаз, и пропустил несколько ударов в ноги и корпус. Синбад кружил вокруг него, как воробей вокруг кота, не пытаясь убить, только клюнуть и отлететь назад, чтобы не перекусили пополам. Увы, долго продолжаться безумная пляска не могла — третий бандит, явно главный, отошёл от раненого товарища и принялся яростно теснить Синбада обратно к стене. Против двоих сражаться было уже сложнее, пот заливал глаза, а рука, державшая оружие, дрожала. Наверное, это конец, пронеслось в голове у Синбада, закончились мои приключения, а ведь я так хотел повидать мир…

И в этот момент с неба раздалось удалое:

— Помощь нужна?

— Кому: мне или этим красавчикам? — чувство юмора осталось при нём, а язык шевелился быстрее разума. Хорошо, что неизвестный доброхот правильно оценил ситуацию и не стал изображать идиота. Зато невероятно эффектно пробежался по отвесной стене и спрыгнул прямо на голову главному бандиту.

Понятия не имея, какая важная шишка из сиракузской знати решила поразвлечься за чужой счёт, Синбад тем не менее с радостью помог ему вышибить дух из обидчиков. Незнакомый парень двигался словно по учебнику, но до того красиво и плавно, идеально подстраиваясь под все прыжки и кувырки Синбада, что на несколько минут тому привиделось, будто у него не две руки, а четыре. Наваждение закончилось, как только последний бандит взмолился о пощаде. Синбад от души пнул его под рёбра и хотел завершить начатое (царапина на шее болела, чёрт возьми!), но незнакомец остановил его руку.

— Будь выше мелочных обид, — сказал этот ненормальный, словно никогда не выживал на улицах и не боролся за кусок хлеба. Впрочем, действительно не. Он же дворцовый мальчик, какой-нибудь граф или барон, сынок богатого папочки, которому на завтрак слуги приносят пять перемен блюд и десерт. Желудок Синбада взвыл, казалось, на все Сиракузы, и прочувствованная речь спасителя оказалась безнадёжно испорчена.

— Прости, друг, но я готов убить за пирожок с яблоком, — Синбад сглотнул слюну и мечтательно добавил: — Но лучше мяса, конечно. Много-много мяса с солёненькими огурчиками. В последний раз ел его, когда королевская семейка праздник устроила на площади, тогда всем бесплатно раздавали… Что смешного?

Незнакомец улыбался очень странно: глазами, а не губами, как нормальные люди. Привыкший к обществу несдержанных бродяг и воров, Синбад не понимал, какого морского дьявола парень одного с ним возраста корчит из себя крутого. Хотя дрался он неплохо, да. Почти на уровне кабацкой драки и пары кружек крепкого рома.

— Меня зовут Протей, — рука у него была крепкая и жёсткая, совсем не холёная, как у девчонки. Синбад раньше думал, что все богатеи изнеженные придурки. — А тебя? Не волнуйся, об этом никто не узнает. И пойдём, перевяжем твои раны.

— Какие раны?! Да ерунда, царапины просто, — отмахнулся Синбад небрежно, как всегда делал, если его пытались затянуть к городским докторишкам. Шарлатаны вытягивали последние деньги, пихали тухлые микстуры и советовали лучше питаться. С-с-советчики, кракен их подери. — А я Синбад, гроза местной шпаны и кошельков. Только не надо читать мне лекцию, что воровать нехорошо! Сам попробуй прожить без гроша в кармане, я посмотрю, как ты запоёшь.

Протей неуловимо помрачнел, сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Я совсем не хотел читать тебе лекций, Синбад, — спокойно сказал он. — Каждый живёт так, как считает нужным. И всё-таки пойдёшь со мной? Мяса не обещаю, но с обеда осталась парочка пирожков.

У Протея было красивое оружие — сразу видно, что дорогое и качественное. Синбад любовался им и немного завидовал, потому что заполучить такую игрушку ему никогда не светило, как и свой корабль. Но начинать надо с малого, потому он великодушно позволил увести себя на дворец через кухню и накормить вкуснющим яблочным пирогом.

 

Через неделю Синбад встретил Протея в порту и удивился, когда тот не стал брезгливо кривить нос и отворачиваться, делая вид, что знать не знает никаких Синбадов. Видимо, драка тоже что-то задела в душе Протея, ничем другим нельзя было объяснить его искренний интерес к босяцкой жизни, бедным кварталам города и закоулкам, куда обычно не ступала нога столичного богача. Протей умудрился даже завести себе друзей и подкармливал их притащенными из дворца яблоками и конфетами. Синбад наблюдал со стороны и понять никак не мог, чего ради возился с парнем не из своего мира. Одалживать деньги не позволяла совесть, грабить — какой-никакой кодекс чести. Словно чувствуя его сомнения, Протей неизменно улыбался глазами и просил показать новые уголки Сиракуз, и у Синбада складывалось впечатление, что наследному принцу, сыну короля было по-настоящему интересно с бедняками и с ним, Синбадом, особенно.

— Не знал, что тут есть и такое.

— Нравится? Недавно нашёл, ещё ничего не разобрал, но местечко что надо, чтобы пересидеть облаву.

— Синбад! — Протей восхитительно изображал оскорблённую невинность, Синбад почти верил и делал вид, будто ему очень-очень стыдно.

— Что сразу «Синбад»? Я уже шестнадцать лет Синбад, имей совесть! Между прочим, об этом логове никто не знает, кроме тебя и меня. Ощущаешь трепет?

У Протея сделалось такое смешное лицо, что сдерживать хохот не было решительно никаких сил. А когда Синбад разогнулся и вытер слёзы, то увидел не ответную улыбку, а ненормально серьёзный взгляд. Когда Протей так смотрел, по спине бегали мурашки, а живот скручивало сладкой судорогой. Это от голода, да, точно, только от него.

— Спасибо. Я тронут твоим доверием, Синбад, — щекам стало жарко, Синбад поспешно отвернулся, кашляя в кулак. Выкашлять «на кхую я вертел твоё спасибо, придурок» было проще, чем обнять Протея. Синбад понимал, что его чувства ненормальны и нужно скрывать их всеми способами, но как тут удержаться от соблазна?

— Ладно. Трогай моё доверие сколько влезет. Предупреждаю: внутри тесно, ваше высочество!  
Синбад готов был поклясться, что Протей покраснел, но на закате в Сиракузах слишком легко принять желаемое за реальность.

 

Придумать свой собственный язык — это была идея Протея. До встречи с ним Синбад и читать-то умел по слогам, что уж говорить про непонятную заморскую науку лингвистику. Не жалея ни сил, ни времени Протей натаскивал Синбада по книгам, читал ему вслух и просил почитать самому, — надо же учиться! Они сидели в старом доме на окраине Сиракуз, где сквозь дыру в крыше звёздная карта была видна как на ладони, жевали безвкусные лепёшки и, пихая друг друга локтями, по очереди рассказывали страшные истории. Или мечтали о том, что когда-нибудь вместе поступят во флот и будут служить родному городу, защищая его воды от кровожадных пиратов и морских чудовищ. Денег на форму давным-давно хватало, но Синбад всё откладывал момент, чтобы поступить туда вместе с Протеем — только так, а не иначе, ему думалось теперь, что без Протея его жизнь была скучной и пресной, как лепёшка, что они украли у торговки на рынке. Протей ворчал, конечно, но уплетал добычу чуть ли не с большим аппетитом, чем Синбад. Рядом с ним было легко и спокойно, очень славно с ним было, в общем, и если так будет и дальше, то Синбад был готов на всё, нет, в самом деле!

Ради Протея он готов был даже умереть.

Сложно сказать, знал ли об этом сам Протей, но он никогда не давал повода благородно самоубиться о чей-нибудь лихой меч со своим именем на губах. Что ж, за это Синбад был ему искренне благодарен. Лучше уж молчаливая и гордая смерть, чем слезливая баллада. Любовью не разбрасываются, какой бы странной и неправильной она ни была. Дело даже не в том, что они оба мужчины (когда это Синбад обращал внимание на чужое мнение?), а в проблеме куда сложнее и непреодолимей, чем высокая стена, защищавшая дворец царя Димаса. Совсем скоро Протея должны были познакомить с его будущей женой, и от этой мысли у Синбада в желудке всё переворачивалось. Он виду не подавал и по-прежнему беззаботно искушал судьбу, учился мореходству и поглядывал на красивый алый парусник залётного пирата, которого не вышвырнули из Сиракуз только лишь за взятку целым сундуком, набитым сокровищами.

— Ты всегда грезил морем.

Протей нашёл Синбада на пирсе, куда тот сбежал, чтобы не бесить царя одним своим видом. В дружбу между принцем и нищим Димас не верил, на то у него было право, а у Синбада было право послать этого напыщенного индюка в задницу. Не при Протее, конечно. Поэтому Синбад прикусил язык и убрался к морю, которое с детства казалось ему самым прекрасным и удивительным существом на свете. В несуществующем списке привязанностей, что мог бы составить Синбад, не будь ему лень, Протей находился сразу на втором месте после моря. А в некоторых случаях и на первом, приходи он чаще и садись рядом, плечо к плечу, как сейчас.

Синбад зажмурился, впитывая кожей момент. Он хотел запомнить его навсегда.

— Я мечтаю повидать мир. Увидеть невероятные чудеса, никому неизвестные острова, разрушить десяток судеб и спасти какое-нибудь королевство от гражданской войны. А ещё хочу, чтобы со мной был ты, Протей.

Получилось как-то слишком откровенно, Синбад не ожидал, что ляпнет такое. Сказывалась нервозность и близость моря. Оно всегда делало его слишком мягким и чувствительным. Соберись, тряпка!

— Знаешь ведь, что это невозможно, — грустно откликнулся Протей. — Зато мы будем вместе служить, это уже неплохо, верно?

— Тебе виднее.

Служить — да, конечно. Вот только Синбад не был дураком, чтобы считать, будто принц будет вместе с простыми матросами драить палубы и выслушивать ругать старших по званию. Скорее уж его самого сделают большим начальником и дадут целый флот таких бравых вояк, как Синбад, чтоб они сражались за своего командира и безоговорочно выполняли приказы. Протей был бы хорошим командиром, но Синбад терпеть не мог подчиняться. Даже лучшему другу.

— Пойдёшь со мной встречать корабль из Фракии? — неожиданно переменил тему Протей.

— А свечку над вами не подержать во время брачной ночи? — огрызнулся Синбад, но быстро поправился, заметив потемневшие глаза Протея. — Извини. Понимаю, дружище, как тебе хреново. Променять вольную жизнь на брачную клетку — никому бы не пожелал такой жизни!

— Мне не просто хреново, Синбад.

Протей вцепился в доски так, что пальцы побледнели. Он неподвижным взглядом сверлил горизонт, словно надеялся вызвать бурю. Но она клокотала только в душе у Синбада и никакого влияния на мир не оказывала. Всё-таки он не бог моря, чтобы творить всякие непотребства с кораблями.

— Мне кажется, что мой мир завтра рухнет и я уже ничего не смогу исправить, — тихо сказал Протей, вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Смотреть ему в спину было почти физически больно, но Синбад не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы догнать Протея и поклясться исправлять все ошибки, что тот совершит на своём долгом и опасном пути. Не жене ведь этим заниматься, правильно?

— И мой тоже, дружище, — море лизнуло ботинки Синбада, а затем вспенилось и забурлило. В свете заходящего солнца оно казалось алым. — Мой тоже.

 

В порту было не протолкнуться: почти все Сиракузы собрались встречать делегацию из Фракии, будь она неладна. До последнего момента Синбад надеялся, что судно попадёт в шторм, град и огненный смерч, что опоздает на день — годы, вечность — или потеряет свой ценный груз по пути, но нет. Корабль потёрся боком о край пирса, а затем по трапу спустилась самая красивая девушка, какую Синбад когда-либо видел. Она шла с гордо поднятой головой, ласково улыбалась всем и никак — Протею. Наверное, тоже ужасно боялась встретиться со своей судьбой, но её вины в глазах Синбада это не уменьшало. Процедив сквозь зубы ругательство, Синбад начал пятиться назад, пробивая себе дорогу локтями и щедрыми пинками. На девушку Протей смотрел как влюблённый дурак, и глупо было ждать после такого тёплого приёма, что всё останется, как прежде. Нет, Синбад не ревновал — он бесился и злился, а ещё тосковал, словно заранее знал, что как только выберется и душной толпы, то кинется к ближайшему кораблю и попросит увезти его подальше от Сиракуз.

Повезло — ему попался алый парусник одноногого пирата.

— Тебе прям срочно, парень? — с сомнением спросил тот. — Под парусом ходить умеешь? Такелаж вязать?

Синбад кивал, не разбирая слов, лишь бы взяли и поручили хоть какую-то работу. Драить палубу он всё равно собирался лишь до следующего острова. С ним был верный кинжал, немного денег и отчаянная решимость перевернуть весь мир, чтобы привести в равновесие творившийся в нём самом хаос и реальность. Богиня Эрис была бы в восторге от его планов, но богам обычно плевать на смешные человеческие страсти, а Синбад терпеть не мог плясать под чужую дудку.

Он оглянулся на Сиракузы, как никогда прекрасные в лучах рассвета, и подумал, что ему будет не хватать четвёртого ножа, когда настанет час смещать везучего пирата с капитанского мостика.


End file.
